


Dense

by hanakoanime



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She felt the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dense

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[communtiy: fanfic_bakeoff](http://community.livejournal.com/abyssff/tag/communtiy:%20fanfic_bakeoff), [fandom: ouran high school host club](http://community.livejournal.com/abyssff/tag/fandom:%20ouran%20high%20school%20host%20club), [pairing: hikaru/haruhi](http://community.livejournal.com/abyssff/tag/pairing:%20hikaru/haruhi), [theme: *enter theme* and bonus!](http://community.livejournal.com/abyssff/tag/theme:%20%2Aenter%20theme%2A%20and%20bonus%21), [theme: shine](http://community.livejournal.com/abyssff/tag/theme:%20shine)  
  
  
---|---  
  
_   
**Ouran Fic!**   
_

**Title: **Dense  
**Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club  
**Author:** [](http://hanakoanime.livejournal.com/profile)[**hanakoanime**](http://hanakoanime.livejournal.com/)  (or Abyss)  
**Words:** 152  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** She felt the same way.  
**Warnings:** None?  Spoiler to my first fic?

  


Haruhi was staring out of the window. She sighed as he passed her yet again, never paying enough attention to her.

She would like it if he was attentive as Tamaki-senpai was, but she knew that the prankster would never give her the time of day.

That day they saw Arai, she thought that there was a chance, a chance that he liked her. She hadn’t been more wrong.

She had fallen asleep. “Well, do you really think he doesn’t care?” The woman was glowing, almost covered in a silvery veil.

“I thought you out of all people would know the difference between ignorance and embarrassment.”

“Huh?”

“When you figure out what I mean, you’ll see that.”

“Wait!”

She turned around. “Well, I can’t stay for too long, or else the boss may know. So bye Haruhi Fujioka!” She walked out of the room.

_‘So, I have to know what she meant!’_


End file.
